The invention relates to a motor vehicle parking assistance system for performing an automated parking maneuver into a parking space with an at least automatic transverse guidance, in particular for automobiles.
Parking assistance systems of this type measure a parking space before performing the parking maneuver and calculate a parking trajectory for parking in the parking space on that basis.
In parking assistance systems with automated transverse guidance, the steering of the motor vehicle during the parking procedure is undertaken by the system. The driver must herself undertake the longitudinal guidance through appropriate acceleration and braking. In parking assistance systems with automated transverse guidance and automated longitudinal guidance, the task of the longitudinal guidance is also partially or fully undertaken, depending on the degree to which the longitudinal guidance is automated, by the parking assistance system. It is, for example, possible for the steering, the brakes, the vehicle drive and the direction of travel (forwards or backwards travel) to be controlled by the parking assistance system. In parking assistance systems of this type the driver has, for example, the option, through actuating an operating element, for example a button, of allowing the vehicle to park autonomously, and optionally to leave a parking space.
Parking assistance systems of this sort typically support parking in reverse lengthways to the roadway in a longitudinal parking space located parallel to the roadway, wherein the vehicle parks in reverse with automated transverse guidance and, possibly, with automated longitudinal guidance, with one or more moves along a calculated parking trajectory into the longitudinal parking space.
More recent parking assistance systems additionally also partially support reverse parking into a transverse parking space, which is transverse to the roadway. The vehicle parks in reverse with automatic transverse guidance and, possibly, automatic longitudinal guidance, with one or more moves along a calculated parking trajectory into the transverse parking space. So-called angled parking spaces that are not aligned orthogonally to the roadway may also be considered to be transverse parking spaces.
A variety of concepts underlie parking assistance systems that support both parking into longitudinal parking spaces as well as parking into transverse parking spaces. In a first group of systems the driver must preselect by way of an operating element, before the automatic search for a parking space, whether she wants to park into a longitudinal parking space or into a transverse parking space. Consequently, only longitudinal parking spaces or transverse parking spaces, as appropriate, are shown to the driver on a screen in the vehicle cockpit, into which it will then be possible to park longitudinally or transversely. In another group of systems, the driver does not have to make any preselection before the search for a parking place. Systems of this type display longitudinal parking spaces and transverse parking spaces that have been detected to the driver, and can determine automatically whether a detected parking space is a longitudinal parking space or transverse parking space.
In the case of large parking spaces which could, if only the geometry of the parking space is considered, be either a longitudinal parking space or transverse parking space (i.e. are long enough in the direction of the roadway for a longitudinal parking space and are deep enough, transverse to the roadway, for a transverse parking space), e.g. a double or triple transverse parking space, it can be the case that the parking assistance system parks longitudinally or transversely into the parking space contrary to the wishes of the driver, although the driver would like to park transversely or longitudinally in the parking space. The driver can, for example, clearly recognize, in contrast to the parking assistance system, on the basis of the parked vehicles or on the basis of an information sign, that parking into the parking space is to be transverse or longitudinal.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an improved parking assistance system with automatic recognition of the parking space type, wherein the above-described problem at such large parking spaces is avoided.
This and other objects are achieved by a parking assistance system in accordance with embodiments of the invention. Advantageous forms of embodiments are described herein.
One aspect of the invention relates to a parking assistance system for performing an automated parking maneuver of a motor vehicle into a parking space with at least automated transverse guidance along a parking trajectory. It also relates to parking assistance systems with automated transverse guidance and automated longitudinal guidance.
This parking assistance system is designed to measure the parking space by way of a sensor before performing the automated parking maneuver, and, on the basis of the measurement of the parking space and with reference to predetermined criteria, to recognize the parking space type of the parking space from a set of recognizable parking space types. The set of parking space types here includes a longitudinal parking space type in which it is possible to park longitudinally, and a transverse parking space type in which it is possible to park transversely.
The parking assistance system according to the invention is characterized in that the set of recognizable parking space types additionally includes a universal parking space type, in which it is possible to park both longitudinally as well as transversely. The parking assistance system is designed, in the event that the parking space is recognized as being of the universal parking space type, to give a selection option to the driver to select a parking direction, namely whether the parking assistance system should park longitudinally or transversely into the parking space. For example, a selection menu with the options of longitudinal parking and transverse parking is displayed to the driver on a screen for this purpose, wherein the system can receive a driver input (for example through a central, multifunctional operating element) to choose one of the two options. It is also contemplated, that the driver is requested by the system acoustically and/or optically to select one of the two options of longitudinal parking and transverse parking, and that the driver chooses one of the two options by voice input.
The selection option is, however, preferably not given to the driver until the vehicle has come to a halt.
The parking assistance system is designed to park longitudinally or transversely into the parking space automatically according to the selection of the driver, wherein the parking trajectory depends on the choice of the driver. Parking takes place, for example, longitudinally into the parking space along a longitudinal parking trajectory when the parking assistance system determines that the driver has chosen a longitudinal parking and, for example, transversely into the parking space along a transverse parking trajectory when the parking assistance system determines that the driver has selected transverse parking.
In the case of the parking assistance system according to the invention, in the case of universal parking spaces, into which it is possible to park both longitudinally and transversely, the driver can select the parking direction before the maneuver begins, so that the system parks in the parking space corresponding to the desired parking direction. A longitudinal parking, unwanted by the driver, in very wide parking spaces or an unwanted transverse parking in very deep longitudinal parking spaces can be prevented in this way. The parking assistance system thus behaves as desired by the driver even in such special situations.
The parking assistance system is preferably designed to recognize the parking space type with reference to predetermined criteria on the basis of the measurement of the parking space. The universal parking space type is recognized on the basis of the presence of at least two cumulative criteria, namely on the basis of the presence of a length criterion that indicates an adequate length of the parking space for longitudinal parking, and on the basis of the presence of a depth criterion, which indicates an adequate depth of the parking space for transverse parking. When the length criterion and the depth criterion (and—if present—also one or more further cumulative criteria) are satisfied, the parking space is classified as the universal parking space type.
The depth criterion is, for example, defined in that in the course of the measurement of the parking space no object limiting the depth of the parking space is detected in the parking space transverse to the roadway within the range of the sensor. For example, the sensor is for example an ultrasonic sensor with a range of x meters transverse to the roadway. The depth criterion would then be satisfied if no object is detected in the parking space within the range of the sensor of x meters transverse to the roadway.
In particular, when a sensor is used with a higher range transverse to the roadway, with which the true depth of the parking space transverse to the roadway could be measured, the depth criterion can consist in that the measured depth of the parking space (e.g. 5.1 m) transverse to the roadway is greater than a depth threshold value. The depth threshold value here corresponds preferably to the length of the vehicle itself or to the length of the vehicle itself plus an additional length in a range greater than 0 m and less than 1.0 m (e.g. approximately 0.2 m).
To determine the universal parking type, the satisfaction of a length criterion is also determined in addition to satisfaction of the depth criterion. The length criterion can, for example, comprise the precondition that the measured length of the parking space in the direction of the roadway is greater than or is greater than or equal to a specific length threshold value. The length threshold value corresponds, for example, to the length of the vehicle itself plus an additional length in the range from 0.4 m to 1.6 m (e.g. approximately 0.8 m).
A preferred parking direction (longitudinal or transverse) can be preset for the universal parking space type, in the sense of a standard or default parking direction, so that the preferred parking direction is then, for example, selected automatically. For example, the preset preferred parking direction for a universal parking space type is longitudinal parking. The preset preferred parking direction has, for example, the effect that when a parking space is recognized as being of the universal parking space type, parking in the preset parking direction can be initiated with fewer operating steps (in particular without an operating step) than parking in the other parking direction, whereby the operating convenience for the driver is increased in the case of entering the universal parking space in the preset parking direction. For example, the preset parking direction is highlighted in the selection menu for selecting the parking direction displayed before performing the parking maneuver. To select the other parking direction, the driver must perform one or a plurality of specific operating actions, for example pushing or pulling of a central multifunctional operating element in a particular direction, so that the other parking direction is highlighted, and then pressing the operating element. One or all of these operating actions are then, for example, not necessary for selection of the preset parking direction.
It is contemplated that in the absence of an explicit selection of the driver, the preset parking direction of longitudinal parking or transverse parking is automatically selected by the system, and parking is performed longitudinally or transversely into the parking space by the system in accordance with this automatic selection.
The preferred parking direction for the universal parking space type can preferably be preset by the driver herself. A factory preset parking direction can, for example, be changed by the driver into a changed preset parking direction, and then saved as the preset parking direction. For different drivers of a motor vehicle, it is also preferably possible for different preferred parking directions to be preset by the respective driver, and then stored, for example in the vehicle, in the vehicle key of the respective driver, or on a backend server.
The preset preferred parking direction can be dependent on the country or the region of the country for which the vehicle is provided. To the extent that longitudinal parking is predominant in the country or country region, longitudinal parking is, for example, preset, whereas in a country or in a country region in which transverse parking is predominant, transverse parking is, for example, preset.
It is also contemplated that the preset preferred parking direction is dependent on the location, meaning that different preferred parking directions are preset at at least two different locations. Systems for the determination of location, a satellite-supported navigation system for example, are preferably present for this purpose. For example, for two different countries (e.g. Germany and Japan), the preferred parking direction is preset differently (e.g. longitudinal parking in Germany and transverse parking in Japan). If it is determined by the system for the determination of location, that the vehicle is in a first country (e.g. Germany), a first preset parking direction (e.g. longitudinal parking) is present, whereas if it is determined that the vehicle is in a second country (e.g. Japan), a different preset parking direction (e.g. transverse parking) is present. The pre-setting of the preferred parking direction can, of course, also be different for different parking sites within a city. The triggering of the presetting can, for example, be related to individual parking areas with pluralities of parking spaces, or even to single parking spaces.
A position-related preset parking direction is preferably stored for parking at a particular local position. It is advantageous here if the position-related preset parking direction depends on at least one previous selection by the driver relating to the parking direction at a universal parking space at this position. If, at a particular position (e.g. at a particular parking space) the driver has in the past, depending on the configuration, chosen the same parking direction once or a plurality of times, this chosen parking direction becomes the preset preferred parking direction when parking again at this position. The parking history is thus included in the process.
It is in general contemplated that the preset parking direction depends on at least one earlier selection by the driver in relation to the parking direction at a universal parking space. This does not have to be position-dependent. If the driver, for example, depending on the configuration, has selected a particular parking direction once or a plurality of times at a universal parking space, this parking direction is preset as the preferred parking direction.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a method for performing an automated parking maneuver of a motor vehicle into a parking space with at least automated transverse guidance along a parking trajectory. The parking space is measured by way of a sensor before performing the automated parking maneuver and, on the basis of the measurement of the parking space, the parking space type of the parking space is recognized from a set of recognizable parking space types, wherein the set of parking space types also includes the above-described universal parking space type in addition to the longitudinal parking space type and the transverse parking space type. For the case in which the parking space is recognized as being of the universal parking space type, a selection option is given for the driver to select a parking direction, namely whether the parking assistance system should park longitudinally or transversely into the parking space. Automated parking then takes place longitudinally or transversely into the parking space according to the selection of the driver.
The above explanations regarding the parking assistance system according to the invention according to the first-described aspect of the invention also apply in a corresponding manner to the method according to the invention according to the second aspect of the invention. At this point, advantageous exemplary embodiments of the method according to the invention that are not explicitly described correspond to the advantageous exemplary embodiments of the parking assistance system according to the invention described above.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.